Skulduggery Pleasant Drabbles
by French Toast Mafia
Summary: Valduggery, Ganith, maybe even Fletchyrie, or just random stories. Please R&R, hope you enjoy! :D
1. Think Again

**So this is my first Skulduggery Pleasant fanfic, so probably won't be that great, but please R&R :D I also dont own any characters or songs sadly *sobs*...**

**Lyrics- Girl Put Your Records On by Corinne Bailey Rae.**

Think Again

Val POV-

I danced down the corridor, of Gordon's (although it had technically became mine last year) house. The summer day outside seeped through the many windows that lined the mansion, causing a smile to spread across my face. I felt on top of the world, like nothing could knock me down from my sunny mood. I began to hum, and then lyrics floated across my mind, and somehow I ended up singing. "Three little birds, sat by my window, and they told me I dont need to worry," as I went through the verse, I became bolder, "summer came like cinnamon, so sweet. Little girls' double-dutch on the concrete." I spin around the kitchen, fixing myself up a coffee, oblivious to everything else, including the buzz of voices that came from the living room.

"You really should start singing more often," a velvet voice came from behind me. I turn to see Skulduggery standing there, lent against the door frame.

I felt the blush creep up and over my cheeks. "Oh... um, I didn't realise anyone else was here." I had a very sudden interest in my steaming cup that I held to my chest.

"Dont worry. I stayed over last night talking to Echo Gordon about the case."

"You were talking to my dead uncle about Lava Lizards?" I sceptically raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, when you say it like that, it does sound kind of strange. But yes, yes we were. I thought he might know something." He started walking back to the living room; I followed behind him, where I was greeted by a chorus of good mornings. I stared at the group of people who were occupying the couches. Ghastly, Tanith and Fletcher, I was fine with them, they basically lived here anyway. Bliss, Erskine, Wreath, China... not so much.

I mumbled a good morning, quickly glancing down at what I had on; short shorts that were covered by the jersey top that my dad had got my for Christmas last year. I felt the retreating blush burn brighter than ever. Well, it could have been worse.

"Hey Val, we were just discussing you." Tanith said from where she was curled in Ghastly's arms.

"Oh... were you?" I couldn't decide whether to be happy or worried. So I chose scared.

"Yeah, we heard you singing, you're good."

"Better than Skul, which is an accomplishment." Bliss chipped in, which gains a disgruntled growl from Skulduggery.

"Anyway, we thought that we could put a show on, a performance of sorts. Invite sanctuary officials from across the globe; gain us some support and respect." Erskine says in his calm voice. "So would you be in?"

I think this through in my head. Hmm... singing, in front of everyone... What to say? I just keep my mouth shut. Actions always speak louder than words. I turn and make my way up the stairs to get changed into my protective clothing. Only when I'm half way to the second floor landing do I say anything. "Think again, Erskine."

I leave behind muffled laughs and a very egoistic "Told you so," from Skulduggery.

I think they got the message, at least.

**I know it isn't that good, but please review! I'll try and update soon :) Sorry for any mistakes! **


	2. Personal Torture part 1

**Got this idea when out shopping with friends, can't wait till it's my turn :) **

**PS. Val's 18 in this one **

General POV-

Valkyrie was slumped on the couch, legs draped over the top, so that she was upside down, reading Gordon's uncompleted _And the Darkness Rained Upon Them_, which was her personal favourite. Skulduggery was sat opposite her, staring contently at a newspaper in his hand. Ghastly was making sandwiches in the kitchen, while being annoyed by Fletcher, which was something that he excelled at. They were all bored out of their minds; the last two weeks had been quiet, with no cases, so most of the time had been spent in Gordon's mansion.

"Where's Tanith?" Valkyrie inquired, looking up from her book. It was very unlike Tanith to be able to stay silent for longer than 5 minutes.

"Think she said something about going out somewhere..." Ghastly replied, coming into the living room, followed by a spiky haired Fletcher. Valkyrie narrowed her eyes; there was something they weren't telling her, but she'd find out sooner or later. She settled back into her reading, vaguely aware of Fletcher's moan as he was punched by an irritated Skulduggery. Just as she started the 10th chapter, _Pickled Eyes, _Tanith barged through the door, a mischievous grin on her face.

"Ah, Tanith, where have you be-"Valkyrie was cut off as Tanith pounced on her. Straddling her hips, and holding her hands over her head in an iron grip. Valkyrie screamed in shock at being attacked by her best friend, and tried to wriggle her way free. No such luck. "What the hell!" she exclaimed. Why wasn't anyone helping her? Just as Valkyrie was summoning a flame into her hand, Tanith pulled a pair of handcuffs from her jacket pocket and cuffed her hands together; they were magic bound.

"I'm sorry Val; this is for your own good, just trust me." Tanith explained in a calm voice, that didn't match her face, which was trying hard to stay composed against a massive smile.

"Well, to be blatantly truthful, I dont trust you that much at the minute."

"Why not?"

"Well, it may have something to do with the fact that you have just attacked me and handcuffed my hands. Also, while we're here, may I ask what I have done?" Valkyrie continued to struggle against Tanith, but she wasn't going to budge anytime soon.

As Tanith opened her mouth to reply, Skulduggery but in, "was there really any need for the theatrics? You could have just asked her."

"That's no fun though!" Tanith whinged. He shook his head and chuckled.

"What? What were you going to ask me? Why am I handcuffed? What the hell is going on!" Valkyrie asked, the questions reeling out of her mouth, one after another.

Skulduggery opened his mouth, well, skull, but it was Tanith's turn to interrupt. "No, you can't find out. And don't you dare tell her Skulduggery. We're going to do this my way."

"Ok then, Tanith. You do it your way; we'll just sit down here and let you do whatever you're planning on doing." Valkyrie was worried, what was Tanith going to do to her, it couldn't be that bad, could it?

"Thank you." Tanith got up off Valkyrie and pulled her up after herself. She pushed her out into the corridor and up the stairs, towards the bathroom.

"You took your time, didn't you? This is going to take long enough already, without wasting time." China stood outside of the door, looking as splendid as usual. Registering Valkyrie's confused expression, she continued, "Tanith brought me over, explained the... situation. I agreed to help." She seemed to think that this was a viable explanation. It wasn't for Valkyrie, and was going to ask for more details, but China held out a manicured finger, "As I have stated, we dont have time to waste." She looked at Tanith, who still had hold of Valkyrie's arm, so that she couldn't escape.

She moved so that Valkyrie was looking at her face, "Are you ready?"

Before she could answer, she was pushed into the bathroom, still having no clue about what was going on.


	3. Personal Torture part 2

Valkyrie's POV-

They had been in here for hours. Torture. There was no other word for it. Whatever I had thought was going to happen, it was nothing compared to this. Now I understood. The attack, the handcuffs, not being told what was going on, Tanith laughing at Skulduggery's proposition of just asking me, even China's involvement. I wasn't going down without a fight. As soon as I realized what they were going to do to me, I had started struggle. This hadn't lasted long, as they had been prepared. So now I was tied tightly to a chair, my arms, legs and neck secured, so that I wouldn't cause them hassle. I couldn't believe what they were doing to me. But more importantly was why.

How was going to a stupid school prom going to help me in any way?

I had made sure that they hadn't known about it. Not telling anyone, not even my parents had known about it, because they would have made me go. But still they had found out about it, and they were making me go, whether I wanted to or not. This was my own personal torture. Not fighting bad guys, or battling gods, different dimensions and falling off buildings. They were easy. Prom was worse, much, much worse...

**I know it's short, but what can I do? Next part will be on soon :)**


	4. Personal Torture part 3

**Thought I'd remind everyone that I do NOT own any characters mentioned, no matter how much I would like to...**

General POV- 

"Ok, now twirl for me," China instructed, scrutinising every part of Valkyrie's outfit, hair and makeup. She was pleased with the outcome. "4 hours that's taken us, so you better be grateful. I've left my library for you, so feel privileged. I'm going to leave you now, have a good evening." She turned and walked out of the bathroom, which had turned into a makeshift dressing room. Sprays, bottles and canisters of hair product lined the bath edge, while the numerous shelves were taken up by every type of make-up imaginable, foundation, eye shadow, eye liner, blusher, mascara, lip stick, lip gloss, the list was endless.

A wide grin was plastered over Tanith's face, "Val, you look gorgeous, and I'm not just saying that." She jumped up and down with excitement. It had been worth it.

"Tanith..." Valkyrie didn't know how to reply, "I'm really grateful, and I mean MASSIVELY grateful, but I dont get why you've done it, why do I have to go? It's just a prom."

"It may be 'just prom' to you, and you may not realize it yet, but prom is a big deal. You shouldn't miss it. It's a transition from girl to woman. Trust me, in a few years, you'll understand, and will thank us for forcing you to go." She spun and opened the door, and motioned for Valkyrie to go first. As they neared the top of the stairs, Tanith put a hand on Valkyrie's arm, stopping her form continuing. "Stay here, I want all the guys to be together, want to see all of their reactions."

As she bounced down into the living room, Valkyrie stood there, suddenly feeling very nervous. She didn't want to do this, getting dressed up was bad enough. She didn't do all of this make-up and jewellery, it felt alien to her. But what made things worse was that when she got there, she would have to dance. DANCE! Yes, she would be with Fletcher, which would make things mildly better. But she couldn't dance; it would just end up with her embarrassing herself. She thought she was going to be sick. She thought about heading back to the bathroom, and to lock herself in. Yes, that would be for the best. But before she could her plan into action, Tanith's voice floated up the stairs, she could go down now. Well, here goes nothing, Valkyrie thought to herself as she descended each individual step, hoping to take as much time as possible. Before she knew it, she was stood in front of the door that linked the corridor to the living room. Valkyrie glanced back up the stairs to where the bathroom was. No. She had to be brave. If not for herself, who it couldn't possibly be for, but for Tanith, it was clear that she was living her dreams through Valkyrie.

Valkyrie pushed open the door, and stepped in to the room. Ghastly and Skulduggery were sat side by side on the couch opposite the door, where they had an undisrupted view of her, as she walked in. Fletcher was nowhere to be seen. The two men, in all of their kick ass glory, were stunned into silence; they were in the presence of an angel. Shining brown hair framed her face, and flowed down past her shoulders in waves. Her features defined by the makeup, giving her a natural looking glow. Her floor length dress was a deep purple, adorned with crystals. The tight bodice, which highlighted her perfect figure, drifted outwards from the waist down. It was scrunched in places, adding the effects of a waterfall. She did, in all aspects, look like a goddess.

How could the men respond to this? Silence, at first. Mouths hanging open at the transformation from crime fighter to princess.

"Wow..." Ghastly was the first to recover, Skulduggery sat next to him, remaining statue-like. "Val, you look... wow." Valkyrie returned the compliment by beaming a dazzling smile.

"She looks amazing, right?" Tanith stood behind the two best friends, marvelling at her own handiwork. Ghastly just nodded and went back to staring at the beauty in front of him. Knowing she wasn't going to get a reply from him, she moved on to Skulduggery. "So, Skul, what do you think?" Valkyrie looked at him, he hadn't moved and was still staring straight ahead at her. What was wrong? Why wasn't he saying anything? Didn't he like it? As this went through her head, it was a completely different story in his...

**I've really gotten into this story, although I'm not sure if it's any good or not, so please review! There will be some Valduggery soon, I promise, well, from Skulduggery's point of view anyway :) Hope you like it. **


	5. Personal Torture part 4

**Part 4! Can't stop writing :)**

Skulduggery's POV-

Prom, It was a stupid idea. She obviously didn't want to go, because she would have told us about it, so why make her? Tanith had been adamant that it would be good for her, the experience, but I was sure she just wanted to dress her up. Seeing that I wasn't going to agree with the idea, Tanith had taken matters into her own hands, unfortunately. Being in charge, she had given Ghastly and myself the joyful job of making Fletcher presentable as her... _date. _

_YIPEE!_

Not only was it bad enough that she had to go, where boys would be falling head over heels for her anyway, she was going with Fletcher. Yes, they were going out, so it made sense that he go with her, but that doesn't mean I have to be happy about it.

Getting Fletcher ready had been harder than I thought. Ghastly had made his suit; plain black with a long white sleeved shirt and purple tie- Tanith had said something about them being colour co-ordinated. That had been the easy part. We now had to sort out that nest at the top of his head he called hair. Him, being the annoying self that he is, was determined to keep it in his usual... '_style'. _But we were under Tanith's strict orders, she had said, and I quote, 'give the boy a brush, he has to look at least half decent'. After the first 10 minutes of getting him changed, we spent the next hour arguing about his hair. Finally, I'd given up, saying that he can have it his way, his smug smile had really made me rethink not attacking him with the comb. But I hadn't, and once we stood back and looked at him, with both Tanith and China, who had left Valkyrie upstairs, we had to admit that he didn't look half bad.

This unusually high opinion of Fletcher went out the window as soon as I laid eyes on my partner. He doesn't deserve her, no one does, she's too perfect for anyone, including me...

I'm awoken from my memorised gaze from a punch in the arm. I turn slowly to look at Ghastly, my attacker.

"He wakes!" a smirk in his voice.

"So, Skulduggery, what do you think?" Tanith gestures at Valkyrie, who stands there, stroking her hands down the sides of her dress. Her face hopeful for my approval, so gorgeous, so angelic, so...so...so...

My refusal to reply rewards me with another punch. I snap out of my day dreams. Instead of telling her what I think, I stand and walk over so that I am stood in front of her, looking down. Wrapping my arms around her slim waist, I pull her into a hug. She seems surprised by my actions, but she quickly returns the hug, nuzzling her face into my chest.

"You look beautiful." I whisper softly into her ear, so no one else can hear. I feel her heart beat quicken, as she turns her face up towards me, a smile playing across her round, pink lips.

"A compliment, off the great skeleton detective, I'd never thought I'd see the day."

I chuckle softly, "your right, I AM pretty great." I receive another punch for this, only it's a lot lighter, more playful. "You hit like a girl."

"No duh."

I engulf her in my arms again, wanting this moment to last forever. But all too soon, Tanith interrupts, pulling Valkyrie away, grabbing Fletcher from where he was waiting in the kitchen, and pushing them out the front door, wishing them a good evening.

Tomorrow I'll tell her how I feel. I'll admit to loving her, and that I have for a while now. Tomorrow will be the day.

All to do now is to wait for it to come.

**Hope you liked to bit of Valduggery, trust me, there will be more! Not really sure how t ocontinue it, so any ideas will be great :)**


	6. Personal Torture part 5

**Thank you to **_**Cryptic Mist **_**for all of the reviews, they're greatly appreciated. =D**

General POV-

Valkyrie and Fletcher spun around the floor along with the other couples who had came to the dance. The night was slowly coming to a close, but had been an overall success; filled with drinking, laughing, talking and dancing. The current song ended, replaced be a slow, romantic one. Valkyrie stepped close to her date, wrapping her arms around his neck, and rested her head on his muscled chest. Fletcher took hold of her waist, his head and hers. They swayed in time to the music.

"Val..." Fletcher said. Valkyrie looked up into his eyes, "I'm glad we did this."

"I dont think we had a choice," they both laughed.

"This is the first normal thing we've done together. No magic, no one trying to kill us or end the world. Just us doing something that most other teen couples do. It's nice." He smiled down at her.

"I guess it is. But the night isn't over yet, there's still time for Skulduggery to call." She said it as a joke, but Fletcher didn't laugh. "What's wrong Fletch?"

"Nothing... it's just...nothing."

"No, tell me," She persisted.

"It's just, sometimes I think you care more about him than you do about me." He murmured.

"What! That's ridiculous, how could you think that?" They had stopped dancing now and were stood facing each other.

"You spend so much time with him..."

"Because he's my friend!" Valkyrie interrupted.

"And the way you act around him," Fletcher continued like she hadn't spoken, "you laugh at all his jokes, and stand next to him every chance you get." Fletcher ranted, ticking off each point on his fingers. Valkyrie just looked at him dumb-struck. Did he really feel that Skulduggery was more important than he was? That was _insane!_ Skulduggery was her friend, well, that's all he wanted to be anyway. Did she want more? She couldn't think: she was too wrapped up in his words.

"I just dont think we can go out while you're still friends with him." This kicked Valkyrie out of her stunned day dream.

"What! Are you... are you breaking up with me?" tears threatened to spill.

"It's me or him, Val, make your choice."Oh, God, what was going on! Valkyrie didn't move, thinking about what he just said. She stared at her boy in front of her.

_Her boyfriend. _

Not anymore.

As her answer, she turned and pushed her way through the other dancers. Tears running down her face, bringing her makeup with them; leaving black streaks across her cheeks. Fletcher just stood, after a few seconds; he shook himself, and teleported_. Anywhere was better than here_, he thought to himself.

The night had been going so well. That hadn't lasted long.  
>_<p>

**I know it isn't that good, but meh, I'm sure you'll live. Next chapter there will be lots more Valduggery. **

**I promise :)**


	7. Personal Torture part 6

**Wayhay! This is the final part (finally!) I know it's really long, but I was desperate to finish it and move onto something else. Hope it isn't too bad. please R&R! =D**

Skulduggery POV-

I kept my eyes trained on the TV screen, as Tanith flicked rapidly through different channels. I looked at her, as she finally settled on a show to watch. She rested her head on Ghastly's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

I was happy for them, I really was, but being surrounded by couples made me realise how lonely I was. They both had each other, Valkyrie had Fletcher. I could never take his place. I could only be there when she needed me, I always would be. I was her guardian angel in disguise...

_BANG!_

The slam of the front door was followed be the pounding of heeled feet running up the stairs, and a thump as the person stumbled and fell face first onto the landing.

Tanith was the first to react, and was already half way up the stairs by the time me and Ghastly had registered what was going on.

I walked to the bottom of the stairs, to see Tanith leading a sobbing Valkyrie into her bedroom. Where was Fletcher? He was supposed to be looking after her; I was going to kill that boy when I next see him.

"Valkyrie? Are you Ok?" I cautiously called up the stairs. Ghastly was standing behind me.

Tanith glanced back at us, whispered into Valkyrie's ear, and pushed her gently into the room.

Tanith turned and headed down the steps, slowly, towards us; a sad look on her face, tinted with anger.

"What's wrong? Is she Ok?" I rush up to her, desperate to know what could have hurt Valkyrie so much.

_What hurt my Valkyrie so much?_

What kind of guardian angel was I if I couldn't keep her away from harm?

"Calm down, Skul, she's fine," she held her hands up in reassurance.

"Oh, so that's why she's crying her eyes out. _Over nothing_. Where's Fletcher?"

"Um... well..." she fidgeted under my threatening gaze.

"Where. Is. Fletcher?" I towered over her, glaring down.

"They had a fight... he sort of broke up with her." Her voice went quiet.

Fury bubbled inside of me, as heated red dots flashed across my vision; how was that even possible? I dont have any eyes! How _dare _he, break up with her? My hands curled into tight fists, shaking with rage at the stupid boy. That boy was going to pay... but Valkyrie comes first.

"I have to talk to her," I state.

"I don't think that's a good idea, she's really upset."

"Exactly." Man, Tanith can be stupid sometimes.

"Hmm... How about, I go and talk to her, and if she wants to see you, you can," she bargains.

"Fine," I huff.

"Good," she grins at my easy surrender," go and wait in there, and I'll come to get you in a minute, if she wants to talk to you."

I turn and stalk back to the living room, Ghastly following at my heels, after saying nothing during the exchange. I slump into a chair, my head, or skull in my case, falling into my hands. There's a deathly silence; Ghastly knows not to disrupt my line of thought. It's ruined though, when Tanith barges in, and stands in front of me.

"Come on, she's wants to talk to you." Tanith nods towards the stairs, where Valkyrie's door is visible. I stand and head upstairs, until I am stood in front of it. I can't just barge in, that would be rude. _No, be the gentle man you are and knock _I think to myself. So I do just that.

I hear the shuffling of feet, and the door-handle turns slowly, creating a tangible tension, crushing me from all sides. The door swings open, leaving me face to face with a weeping teenager. Valkyrie swings her arms behind my neck quickly, but not before I have the chance to see her tear stained cheeks and red, swollen eyes from crying. I wrap my skeletal arms around her torso, and hold her tightly, attempting to shield her from the world.

"Shh... it's ok. Everything's ok." I murmur into her hair. "Tell me what happened, Val. I can't stand to see you upset, let me help." She nods against my, now damp, shirt.

I reluctantly release her from my grip, as she turns and sits on her bed, knees brought up to her chest. I sit next to her, legs draped over the side, facing slightly towards her, and wait for her to begin.

Taking a breath, she begins. The dance, the argument, Fletcher giving her a choice. She tells me it all, while I sit there, stunned into silence. I was the cause. I was the reason they broke up. Well, technically, it wasn't _my_ fault, it was Fletcher being jealous.

Of what?

Our friendship, there wasn't anything more going on between us. I wished there was, but I kept those thoughts to myself. Unless, Fletcher had somehow found out about my many fantasies...Impossible. He was just being jealous.

She finished her rant; tears had started to flow again. I brought her closer to me, and embraced her, soothing her gently.

"He's not worth it Val. He wasn't good enough for you anyway; he was just a stupid boy." I feel her calm down and relax in my arms.

"I'm not crying because he broke up with me." I'm confused. She looks into my eye sockets. "I'm crying because he was right, I just hadn't noticed it until now."

Her hand taps the façade tattoos on my collar bone; then it creeps up and strokes my new face lightly. She tilts her head and her lips brush across mine softly, making them tingle from the touch. My hand mirrors hers, and cups her delicate face, the other resting on her hip. Her free hand grips tightly onto my shirt, holding on for dear life. "I love you Skulduggery Pleasant"

"It's a good thing I love you too, then, isn't it, otherwise this would be extremely awkward."

She smiles against my lips as we kiss.


	8. Fat Pigeon

**Fat Pigeon-**

_General POV- _

"God, why is it always so _warm_?" Tanith asked as she sat on the phone to Valkyrie.

"I don't think I can stand it being this hot much longer. I may just melt away!" Valkyrie replied.

""I may then drink your left over sludge, just to keep myself cooled down."

"Charming that it is….."

"Lucky." Tanith growled under her breath.

"What?"

"I can see this bird in the garden, having a bath. Lucky." She repeated.

"Oh, right. I see it." Valkyrie looked out of the same window as Tanith, as they were sat next to each other. Why they were using phones to talk through, they were bored so, why not?

"It isn't moving."

"No, maybe we should see if it's alright."

"How are we supposed to do that from here?"

"I don't know; we could go outside and poke it?"

"You want me to go outside and poke the pigeon."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"Why not."

"If it's dead, it's probably its own fault anyway."

"How so?"

"Well, it's very fat, so it may have eaten something poisonous or something."

"You're right."

"So I don't have to go outside?"

"No, you still have to go outside. I was just agreeing that it is a very fat pigeon."

"I know, right?"

"It looks like it's eaten another pigeon!"

"Awwww, poor pigeon…."

"I don't fancy going to see if the cannibal pigeon's alright, it may eat me!"

"I doubt that very much Tan."

"You never know though Val, it _could _happen. Stranger thing have happened."

"You're right."

"Thank you."

"Want to go sunbathing?"

"Sure."

The two girls hung up and headed outside to top up their tans, leaving behind a very confused looking Ghastly, Fletcher and Skulduggery (if he could even _look_ confused.)

"That was slightly worrying." Fletcher stated.

"I know…" Ghastly said.

"I think the heat may be getting to them. Perhaps we should take them to Kenspeckle to get them looked at." Skulduggery suggested.

"Yes, good friends would do that." Ghastly continued.

"So, it's agreed?" Fletcher asked.

The other two gentlemen nodded. All three of them relaxed back into their chairs and continued with what they were doing before being witness to the strange exchange between the two girls.

**I _know_ it wasnt great. Please dont kill me!**

**Me and my friend actually had this conversation, it's just, kind of... _edited._ **

**If anyone has any ideas that their not going to use, or want me to do, or what ever, I'll have a go. Even if it's just a phrase or something, I'll even try a songfic if you want! So R&R people, it's good for you =D**


	9. Blondie

**General POV-**

The blond haired teenager walked down Sanctuary's corridor, which was filled with people buzzing around like bees, trying to earn their wage. This one person, out of the dozens, was however, noticed by _everybody_. People turned to stare, and made a clear path for her to strut through. She had been called to a meeting by the Grand Mage, Erskine Ravel. Knocking, she walked in, after the faint _come in_ had travelled through the door.

The room was packed full of mages; Elementals and Adepts alike, there as even some Necromancers in the mix as well. All conversation stopped, and a deathly silence took its place, as the adults took in the new arrival. Eyes travelled up and down her outfit. Knee high socks, black 6 inch high heels, Pleated black skirt and a tight pink shirt, tied over her belly button, leaving her flat stomach bare. Makeup had been applied by a light hand, so it enhanced her features, making her ten times more gorgeous than she already was. Overall, the clothing showed enough bare flesh to keep the greediest of men happy. But, what stood out most was the blond hair that fell in ringlets to her waist.

For the 5 years that they had known her, never had _anyone_ seen her like this.

_Valkyrie Cain... Dressed like an actual _girl.

She stared at the men in front of her, as she was the first lady to arrive, as they stared back.

A smile crept across Fletcher's face, and grew wider, until he was bent over, holding on to his sides as he laughed. Valkyrie sent one of her famous death glares his way, a hand on hip.

"Val..." Skulduggery's velvet voice was heard over Fletcher's, now silent, laughter. "Um... What's with the...Err...Outfit...?"

She shrugged, "I thought I'd try something different, but if you dont like it, I can always go and get changed." She turned, and started to head for the door.

There was a chorus of no's. A smirk played on Valkyrie's lips, as they all found a sudden interest in the floor.

"You look... like a... girl!" Fletcher exclaimed, having recovered from his giggle fit.

Another glare was sent his way. "You sound surprised."

"No... it's just... BLONDIE!"

"Say that again, and I will cut off your balls, blend them, and then feed them to you in a smoothie. Got it?"

Fletcher, knowing how serious she was about her threats, immediately shut up, wanting to keep his manhood intact.

"Well, it's nice to know you're still as violent as usual. Wouldn't want you going soft on us now, would we?" Skulduggery said.

There was an awkward silence, as the men took their last glances Valkyrie's, very revealed, body, before Erskine broke it and announced that the meeting was being called to order.

For the two hours that they talked and argued, they all were distracted by Valkyrie and her body.

Her flirty glances, the fluttering eyelashes, twirling her hair, even leaning in a little _too_ close when she talked to someone. By the end, she had decided that she enjoyed dressing like this. It made her in charge; the men were putty in her hands. Whatever she wanted, she got. But what to ask for?

_Maybe a pet dragon... now just to find a cage big enough..._

**I _know _it isn't great, but I am slowly running short of ideas. HELP! Suggestions would be great =D **


	10. Secrets

They all thought he was just a pretty face, well, that's he _liked _to think that they thought, anyway. Obsessed with his hair, a material guy. But underneath, Fletcher Renn was harbouring a deep secret; one that he hoped would stay in its grave forever more.

For, Fletcher had once been a model. A child one, yes, but a model none the less. Strutting up and down the catwalk, every strand of natural blond hair perfectly placed. He had grown up in a world where looks were everything, and a brain was worth less than the hair gel on his head.

He, personally, had no shame in his past. But he knew, indefinitely, that if the Tanith and Valkyrie found out, all hell would break out, and he wouldn't hear the end of it.

Never.

Ever.


End file.
